


Mission M

by YagiRisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A PV's Parody, Commission work, M/M, Mission D Parody, Out of Character, salahkan kenapa OnoD jogetnya anu sekali, slashfic gagal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 18 tahun, bikin gempar dunia maya dengan video klipnya. Akashi juga kena akibatnya. For Freyja Lawliet.





	Mission M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freyja_Lawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja_Lawliet/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Untuk Kak Freyja Lawliet. Maaf kelamaan publish /sungkem

Midorima Shintarou, 18 tahun, bikin gempar.

.

.

.

Jadwal Kise Ryouta sejak lulus SMA makin hari makin padat. Banyak sekali tawaran datang ke tangan kakak tercinta, selaku manager. Tawarannya macam-macam; mulai dari sekadar menjadi model sampai jadi pemain _stage_ _play_. Kakak Ryouta tentu senang. Siapa coba yang mau menolak kedatangan uang? Kise tidak munafik kalau dia juga senang dapat _job_ sebanyak itu.

Tapi, lama-lama Kise capek. Setiap hari menghadapi riasan wajah dan kilat _blitz_ kamera membuat ia lelah. Kise butuh hiburan. Kise mau melepas penat.

Sudah lama sejak Kise terakhir kali memegang ponselnya. Tidak begitu banyak pemberitahuan yang mampir. Hanya ada ajakan jalan-jalan dari Momoi, tantangan main basket 3-on-3 dari Aomine, dan sejumlah notifikasi-notifikasi promo dari _department_ _store_ terdekat.

Tidak penting.

Kise pun mengecek linimasa media sosialnya, mencari hal-hal baru yang sedang viral di dunia maya. Kening Kise berkerut dalam saat sebuah video bertajuk 'Mission M' berceceran di sosial media yang lebih banyak dikuasai oleh kakaknya itu.

Beberapa kawan dekatnya turut membagikan video tersebut. Tanggapannya pun macam-macam. Aomine berkomentar buruk. Momoi memberi emotikon lucu. Tetsuya memberi komentar dengan belasan titik. Akashi hanya membagikan video itu tanpa berkata apa-apa---karena dia adalah orang pertama yang membagikan video itu.

Kise penasaran. Jarinya menekan tombol ' _play_ ' pada video tersebut.

Nuansa hitam dan putih ala-ala mafia menyambutnya. Lalu, satu suara itu, suara yang amat dikenalinya, pun terdengar. Kise memekik saat sosok berambut hijau dalam balutan setelan jas yang mempesona tampil di layar, bersama dengan dua wanita cantik di kanan dan kirinya, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan tatapan menggoda.

Midorima Shintarou jadi artis di video ini.

_Oke._

Kise tidak akan bereaksi aneh-aneh.

Suaranya Midorima ternyata tidak buruk. Kise tidak tahu kalau si _three-pointer_ berkacamata yang setahunya cuma bisa main piano itu juga bisa menyanyi sebagus ini.

[Say yes! We can fly!]

"Demi bulu keteknya Nash! AKU NONTON APAAN?!"

Kise Ryouta _shock_ luar biasa.

* * *

 

Midorima Shintarou kesal setengah mampus. Video yang dibuat karena kalah taruhan dengan si pemilik mata emperor itu sekarang beredar luas di internet, mengguncang _netizen_ seantero Jepang.

Itu video aibnya Midorima. Video yang seharusnya jadi koleksi pribadinya si Akashi Seijuurou, bukan video untuk santapan publik dengan selera humor recehan.

Midorima mau mengamuk kepada orang yang menjadi pelaku penyebaran video itu, tidak peduli apa resikonya. Makanya, begitu kelasnya selesai, dia buru-buru pergi ke apartemen yang dihuni mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu, yang juga jadi otak di balik hukuman parodi video klip tersebut. Midorima mau minta pertanggungjawaban. Dia tidak suka dibeginikan oleh si pendek bermata hetero itu.

"BAKAO, SUDAH CUKUP KETAWANYA!"

Memang, sial betul Midorima hari ini. Sudah dipermalukan Akashi, Takao yang mengekor di belakangnya sama-sama bikin malu. Mungkin gara-gara dia tidak menonton Oha-Asa, sumber keberuntungannya, pagi ini.

Takao memeluk perutnya kegelian. Sudah hampir satu jam, setiap kali lelaki berponi belah tengah itu melihat Midorima, dia meledak dalam tawa, terpingkal-pingkal sampai sesak napas, tidak peduli kalau sekarang dia sedang ada di jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai.

"Aduh, pinggangku, hahahaha," Takao susah mengatur napas, masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa. "Aku nggak tahu Shin- _chan_ bisa berjoget seperti itu--- SHIN- _CHAN_ DIAM-DIAM _BADASS_ , HAHAHAHA!"

"Diam, Bakao!"

"Bagaimana tariannya, Shin- _chan_?" goda Takao jahil. "Seperti ini, 'kan?" Takao membentuk jarinya seperti pistol dan meliukkan badannya sembari menyanyikan sebait lirik yang dinyanyikan Midorima di video klip tersebut. "Say yes! We can fly!" Dan Takao tertawa lagi.

"BAKAO!"

Kali ini, Midorima benar-benar marah.

"Shin- _chan_ ngambek~" rayu Takao. "Kalau ngambek, nggak ganteng lho,"

Midorima mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Takao Kazunari, aku mengajakmu ke apartemennya Akashi itu untuk menemaniku, bukan untuk meledekku, ' _no_ _dayo_!"

"Kenapa harus ditemani coba? Shin- _chan_ , 'kan, sudah besar---Wah, ponselku bunyi. Sebentar, ya, Shin- _chan_ ," Takao memperlambat langkahnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Takao mengejar Midorima lagi dan berkata, "Shin-chaaaan, aku disuruh latihan sama Miyaji- _san_. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan, ke tempatnya Akashi sendirian?"

"Hm,"

"Yakin nggak akan apa-apa?"

"Akashi tidak menggigit, 'no dayo. Kau pikir aku bakal takut? Lagipula, setelah kupikir-pikir, untuk apa aku mengajakmu?" Midorima menyahut, _tsundere_ abis.

Takao nyengir. Duh, kenapa Midorima tidak mengaku saja, sih? Takao gemas jadinya, kan.

"Aku duluan, Shin- _chan_!"

* * *

Midorima, sesampainya di depan kamar apartemen mewah yang dihuni oleh Akashi, memencet bel apartemennya ganas. Tidak lupa dia mengetuk---mungkin memukul lebih tepatnya---dan memencet tombol interkom untuk memanggil nama sang empunya kamar.

Layar interkom pun menyala. Wajah Akashi yang nampak sangat kelelahan tampil di layar.

"Heh, Akashi, buka pintunya!" Entah nyali dari mana, Midorima berani memerintah manusia terabsolut itu. "Buka pintunya, ' _no dayo_!"

Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Interkomnya mati dan tak berapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar apartemennya terbuka.

"Silakan masuk, Shintarou," Akashi membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Ayo masuk. Jangan malu-malu," Meski tidak keras, tapi jelas itu adalah sebuah perintah. Maka, Midorima menurut.

"Silakan duduk," Akashi menunjuk sofa putih berbalut kulit yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Aku akan buatkan minum,"

_Yah, kalau begini ceritanya, gimana caranya mau misuh-misuh?_

Akashi pun kembali dengan dua cangkir teh dan teko teh di atas nampan. "Kebetulan sekali sudah waktunya _afternoon_ _tea_ ," kata Akashi ringan selagi ia meletakkan dua cangkir porselen (yang diyakini Midorima sangat mahal itu) dan menuang teh dengan elegan. Ia lalu duduk dan melipat kakinya santai. "Jadi, ada apa?"

_Astaga, dia bertingkah sok inosen sekali!_

"Aku mau kau---"

"Oh ya, silakan diminum dulu tehnya," Akashi memotong kata-kata Midorima sopan. Akashi bahkan menyeringai samar-samar. "Nanti kalau dingin tidak enak."

'Bajingan.' Apalah nyali Midorima yang cuma sanggup merutuk si mantan kapten semasa SMP di dalam hati.

Akashi yang pertama kali mengangkat cangkir dari tatakannya dan menyeruput tehnya anggun, Midorima cuma bisa mengikuti.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Kau mau bilang sesuatu, bukan?"

Masalahnya sekarang Midorima sudah nggak tahu caranya marah-marah si merah yang satu ini. Keburu dikasih teh, sih.

Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa alasanmu menyebar video 'itu'?" Midorima bertanya kalem.

"Video apa?" Akashi bertanya balik dengan polosnya.

Midorima mengelus dada, mencoba untuk tidak naik pitam dan menjungkirbalikkan meja kayu mahal di hadapannya.

_Anggap saja sedang menghadapi Takao._

"Mengaku saja. Kau yang menyebar video 'itu', kan?"

"Video apa?"

_Akashi tidak tahu atau pura-pura bodoh?_

Kali ini Midorima mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar, sampai posisi kacamatanya tidak betul lagi. Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran itu benar-benar harus sabar. Darjeeling tea yang dihidangkan Akashi percuma dihidangkan kalau dia tidak sabar.

"Demi Tuhan, Akashi," Midorima nyebut, mengontrol emosi, sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang barusan pindah ke atas kening. "Kau jangan pura-pura seperti itu. Kau yang mengunggah video klip parodi itu, 'kan?"

"Video? Ooohh," Akashi mengangguk-angguk.

_CUMA OH?!_

"Kau pelakunya, 'kan?!" Midorima tak tanggung-tanggung menuduh si absolut bermata hetero itu.

Lama Akashi terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Iya, aku mengunggah video itu. Kenapa memang?"

"KENAPA KAU UNGGAH VIDEO ITU, AKASHI?!" Midorima tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. "Aku malu, kau tahu?!"

"Kenapa aku unggah?" Akashi pun tersenyum, ralat, menyeringai jahil. "Aku sedang **kurang kerajaan**."

Kurang kerjaan?

.. Kurang kerjaan?!

Kata Akashi Seijuurou yang agung, dia kurang kerjaan?!

Oha-Asa, tolong tabahkan pengikutmu yang satu ini.

Midorima menggebrak meja dan menatap marah Akashi.

"Hapus video itu!"

"Sudah terlanjur menyebar, percuma kalau aku hapus,"

"Hapus!"

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, matanya datar menatap sepasang netra hijau di balik kacamata milik Midorima. "Kenapa ngotot?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Kau sudah mempermalukan aku!" kata Midorima emosi. "AKU MINTA KAU UNTUK HAPUS VIDEO ITU DAN MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU, 'NO DAYO!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Midorima meradang. Dia menggeser meja dengan kakinya, menghapus pembatas yang selama ini membuat dia tetap kontrol dengan emosinya. Midorima merengkuh kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Akashi dan mencengkramnya kuat. Lelaki setinggi nyaris dua meter itu menatap nyalang Akashi begitu dekat, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Untuk sedetik, Midorima bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di kedua mata Akashi yang berlainan warna itu. Namun cepat, mata itu kembali terlihat dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Aku.. aku.."

Midorima tiba-tiba gelagapan. Kutuk saja distansi di antara dia dan si mantan kapten yang begitu tipis ini.

Midorima tidak pernah melihat Akashi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Warna matanya yang memukau itu membuatnya hanyut; meski dingin tapi tetap saja menawan. Kulitnya putih, mulus; persis seperti bahan porselen putih yang menjadi wadah darjeeling tea di atas meja. Dari jarak sedekat ini juga Midorima bisa mencium wangi tubuh Akashi, aroma kayu-kayuan yang maskulin---parfum mahal yang tidak bakal dipunyai Midorima sampai kapanpun. Dengan distansi setipis ini, tanpa harus melirik, Midorima bisa merasakan hangat napas Akashi serta bibirnya yang ranum.

_Oh, Kami-sama, Akashi begitu memikat._

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, Shintarou?"

_Kenapa Akashi nekat menggerakkan bibirnya dalam jarak sedekat ini?!_

"A-aku..." Midorima terbata-bata.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa, Shintarou?"

'Duh, bisa diam tidak aku jadi mau---'

"... menciummu..."

"TADI KAUBILANG APA, SHINTAROU?!"

"Me-memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?!"

Midorima tidak sadar akan ucapannya barusan. Midorima sekarang hanya melihat wajah Akashi yang merona, membuat pipinya yang putih jadi satu warna dengan rambutnya hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Kau tadi bilang mau... menciumku,"

"Eh," Midorima terhenyak. Kerah Akashi dilepasnya. "Aku tadi bilang begitu?"

"Iya!"

"Mana mungkin, nano dayo!"

Akashi mendorong Midorima untuk kembali duduk. "Kau tadi bilang begitu, Shintarou. Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Midorima membuang muka, malu. Kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menyuarakan isi pikirannya, terang-terangan, di depan wajahnya Akashi?

Akashi mencoba tenang. Meski wajahnya masih merona, jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup tak keruan. Dan keduanya pun bungkam, sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing, sampai Midorima angkat suara, memecah hening.

"Lupakan yang barusan," kata Midorima. "Aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Videonya?"

Midorima menghela napas. "Terserahmu saja. Aku menyerah."

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hati-hati, Shintarou."

Ucapan Akashi, mau tidak mau, membuat Shintarou bergidik.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalannya pulang, kepala Midorima tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang wajah Akashi yang rupawan. Ingin rasanya Midorima banting kepala ke tembok terdekat tiap kali dia mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian bodoh di mana dia bilang mau mencium si kepala merah itu.

Midorima mengerang. Siapa saja tolong tampar Midorima sekarang!

Midorima menatap langit sebagai pengalih perhatian. Semburat senja baru menghias langit. Midorima lantas melirik jam di tangan kanannya. Masih terlalu siang untuk pulang ke rumah dan bergelut dengan tugas. Midorima masih sempat untuk jalan-jalan. Mungkin secangkir kopi bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

'Kurasa tidak salah minum kopi jam segini,' pikirnya.

Bukannya pergi ke kedai kopi atau cafe, kaki-kaki panjang Midorima justru membawa si pria berambut hijau itu menuju restoran burger tempat dia nongkrong semasa sekolah.

"Begini yang benar! Shin-chan meliukkan tubuhnya seperti ini saat nyanyi 'Say yes! We can fly!!'"

Midorima membuka pintu restoran dan suara cempreng Takao menggetarkan gendang telinganya dengan laknat, membuat Midorima yang sempat tenang kembali naik darah. Setelah itu, terdengar gelak tawa yang pecah dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya Takao, yang dikenali Midorima sebagai kawan-kawannya semasa SMP dulu.

"Perutku sakit, Takao! Sakit!"

"Midorimacchi diam-diam calon idol, hahahaha!"

"Aduh, kupikir Midorin tidak bisa begitu!"

Midorima harus berlapang dada menghadapi hari ini. Tapi, kesabarannya semakin habis saat ia melihat Takao makin gencar menirukan gerakan tarinya di video tersebut.

"Aku harus berterimakasih sama Akashi karena dia waktu itu meminjamkan ponselnya padaku. Kalau bukan gara-gara itu, mana mungkin aku tahu video aibnya Shin-chan!"

"BAKAO, KUBUNUH KAU!"

"EEHHH?! SHIN-CHAN?!"

Setelah itu, Midorima dan Takao kejar-kejaran keliling kota.

 

Owari uwu)b

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ARIGACHUUUU KAK FREY!!  
> Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, ya! Makasih udah nambahin uang di dompet camaba ini heu *peloks*


End file.
